Growing Up In Vegas
by Baby Vanessa
Summary: Complete summary inside, Prologue is up. Co-written by RandomTaylor13. Yes, Zoey and Gabriella are in it, just not yet. Also, a Wizards of Waverly Place charcter is in it, but no magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

Vanessa and Alex are cousins and BFF's, and have lived in Vegas since they were 5. Before that, the grew up in small towns, barely getting by. But after that they quickly adapted to the big city life of FABULOUS LAS VEGAS, NEVADA! But after they get in HUGE trouble, their dad makes them go to the country and learn how to live like that. Can they learn the value of life, or will they be spoiled brats forever?

**Prologue:**

Alex and Vanessa sat down at their kitchen table.

"Like, why did they have to do this to us?" Alex asked as tears flowed down her face, referring to her and Vanessa's cheating boyfriends.

"Because yours is an idiot! Mine is just..... he wasn't thinking!" Vanessa exclaimed and cried.

Alex stopped crying.

"You know what we should do?" she asked.

"Break up with them?"

"DUH! Let's go!" Alex exclaimed, leading her cousin outside and across the street.

"Ok, let's think how we should break it to them.... how about we sa-" Vanessa started.

"SHUT UP!" Alex exlcaimed, opening the door without knocking.

The two ran up the stairs, and burst in on a make-out session. Luckily, neither guy or girl noticed them come in.

Alex stood behind her boyfriend, Tyrone; while Vanessa stood behind her boyfriend Will.

They smiled at each other and mouthed, "Three, two, one"

They tapped on the boys' shoulders at the same time.

"Oh.... hi." Tyrone said.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Will exclaimed.

Vanessa and Alex smiled at each other yet again.

They slapped the guys.

"That's what you get!" they said in unison, and walked away, making sure their hair swayed.

Alex pulled her skirt down again.

"I think he saw my panties." she said worriedly.

"No problem, cuz he's never gunna see you again!" Vanessa said.

The two did their complicated handshake and walked off towards their house.

The second they got there, it was like an instant replay.

"Why did they break up with us?" Alex asked, crying.

"Um.... _we_ broke up with _them_." Vanessa replied.

"Well, still! It's so sad.... what can we do to get over them?" Alex asked.

Her and Vanessa smiled at each other.

"SHOPPING!" they exclaimed, and did their handshake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taylor**

_**Vanessa**_

**Just to clear it up, Alex is Alex Russo, but there won't be magic.**

_**And Vanessa's last name is Williams. Just sayin.**_

**Peace!**

_**Out!**_

_**Vanessa **_**and**__**Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Check it out! Another chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Vanessa and Alex sat on a giant magenta plane.

"It was so worth the extra thousand to paint it." Vanessa said.

"I wish it could've been deep pink instead." Alex sighed.

"Oh well, suck it up! We're almost there." Vanessa said.

"Ladies and... ladies, we are almost at the airport." the attendent said.

"I don't remember having an airport in Paris." Alex said.

"We just bought it right before we left, remember?" Vanessa explained.

"Right, the new, private airport. Always thinking, Nessa." Alex smiled.

"Where should we go shopping at?" Vanessa asked, looking out the window as they landed.

"That big building over there that says CENTRE COMMERCIAL!" Alex exclaimed.

The two were soon at the most expensive shopping center in France: _Vrai Fabu._

AKA: True Fabu.

"So what does that mean? Vrai Fabu?" Alex asked as they walking in the door.

"Bonjour!" a male said.

"Bonjour!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"How do you know what that means?" Alex asked.

"I took French when I was 4, duh!" Vanessa said.

"Oh, so you two speek the American?" the guy said in a deep French accent.

Alex nodded.

"May I be of any assistance?" he asked.

"Um, sure. What does Vrai Fabu mean?" Alex asked.

"True Fabu" Vanessa and the guy said at once.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Ze pleasure is all mine. Is there anything speciel you are looking for?" he asks.

Alex and Vanessa smiled at each other.

"We want..."

-----------------

**We're so mean, we leave cliffhangers!**

**We so bad, we make short chapters!**

**Peace!**

_**Out!**_

_**Vanessa **_**and ****Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go.................**

* * *

"We want............" the two started.

"Prom dresses." Vanessa exclaimed.

"A million dollars each!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oy vey, that's alot of ze cash!" the man exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I hope you traded your money for euros." the guy said.

"Oh yeah we-- did we?" Alex asked.

"If you didn't, I would be happy to trade. I am going to visit America soon." the man said.

"Thanks! Where's the ATM?" Vanessa asked.

"Ze ATM is over by ze bank right there." the man said.

"Oh, right! Duh! Thanks, Mr......" Vanessa started.

"You can call me Gaston."

"Thanks Gaston." Alex exclaimed, rushing over to the ATM.

They got stopped by a man at a cart.

"May I interest you ladies in some lunch?" a man asked.

"No thanks." Alex mumbles.

"My shift ends in 5.........4..........3...........2............1.... I'll grab my stuff and ve shall be gone!"

"Sorry, shopping!" Vanessa said, running away.

"I shall buy you ze finest wear in ze world."

"If you could just show us where it is?" Alex suggested.

"You must come to lunch with me first. It has ze finest food.... like vratatouille and.... ze pasta."

"WE ATE BEFORE WE LEFT!" Alex exclaimed.

"Let's go." Vanessa said, and ran to the ATM.

"If you vant the finest wear, go to Fine Wear!" the man continued.

Vanessa and Alex got euros from the ATM and went to Fine Wear, the chicest store of France.

* * *

**That's all.**

**Peace!**

_**Peace!**_

_**Out!**_


End file.
